


New Dad

by Darc (GothAlbinoAngel)



Series: Correcting the Family Tree [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beast should've let his wife take care of things, Belle is a smartass, Doug is nervous, Evie is calm, Gen, Hades wants to be a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Darc
Summary: After the events of New Daughter, everyone heads to Castle Beast to clean up. While Ben and Mal explain what happened to Beau and Belle, Hades finally has a talk with his new 'daughter'.





	New Dad

Beau and Belle stared in bewilderment as around fifty or so children piled into their castle. All of them were covered in any number of art supplies, from paint to clay to glue. Some even had popsicle sticks or paintbrushes stuck in their hair.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Ben called with a sheepish grin. "We brought the kids here to get cleaned up."

"Do you need any help?" Belle asked, eyeing the kids cautiously so they didn't wipe their hands on anything. "An extra pair of hands to get cleaning supplies or anything?"

"No need to worry about it, Your Highness," Jay told her, carrying a group of kids on his back. "You two kick back. We'll get this all cleaned up."

Carlos grinned. "But, uh, if you have any extra robes or anything, that would be nice until their clothes are clean."

"Of course," Belle turned to the nearest servant. "Could you get someone to deliver about ten robes to every bathroom being occupied? Oh, and a team to wash the dirty laundry."

"No need," Evie piped up. Beau and Belle turned to her, blinking in shock at her appearance. "I'll do the laundry. Just the robes will be fine."

The servant nodded and headed off. Evie turned to her friends. "Once the kids are all in the bath, leave their clothes outside the bathrooms. I'll come by to collect them."

"Oh, good," Mal chirped in an overly cheerful voice. "That'll give you and Hades plenty of time to talk."

Doug and Hades turned to her in panic. "No, I can't!" Hades pointed out. "I'm filthy!"

Mal spelled him into his clothes from earlier and smirked. Then, she turned to Doug and cleaned him up as well. "I'm sure the three of you will make great conversation while the rest of us take care of everything."

Hades gritted his teeth and Doug nervously shifted from foot to foot. Evie gave no reaction and instead picked up Hades' dirty clothing. "Oh darn," she muttered. "I wish I'd brought a basket."

Beside her, something blue shimmered into life and everyone stared as a basket materialized. "Oh, thank you." Evie set the clothes in the basket. "Go on," she said to the kids. "Go grab a bath."

They all hurried up the stairs, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, Uma, and Harry herding them along. They all shot weird looks at Evie as they went, but said nothing. Beau stopped Ben, Mal, and Fairy Godmother from going up just yet. 

Evie glanced to Doug and Hades and cocked her head toward the stairs. "Shall we?"

Hades grumbled unintelligibly, but started for the stairs. Doug shot puppy eyes back at Mal before he also made his way up the stairs. Evie hefted her new basket and curtsied to Ben and his family before heading off. As soon as they were gone, Beau rounded on his son.

"What-!" He tried again. "When-!" And again. "How-!" No luck.

"When did Evie get magic?" Belle inquired in awe.

"Just now" Ben replied. "She's always had it, she just unlocked it today."

Belle nodded slowly. "And why does she need to talk to Hades?"

"Turns out, he's _her_ dad, not mine," Mal explained calmly. 

"That explains the hair," Beau muttered, finally able to find his words. "But what about his ember?"

"Evie has it," Ben told him. 

Beau snapped his head toward the stairs. "She has a _godly object?_ And she's so... so calm?"

"Evie doesn't stress," Mal chuckled. "After everything we've been through, having possession of a godly object doesn't even make top one _thousand_ things she'd stress over. She's got this."

Belle hummed. "And how are you taking the news?"

Mal frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"Honey, you were really excited to have Hades be a part of your life," Belle sighed. "Are you sure you feel... alright about this?"

Mal took a deep breath. "I guess I do feel a little robbed... and still more than a little peeved he lied about it. But Evie's never had anyone but her mom. Even over here, Snow is always too busy to hang out with her. At least I had you two for the last few years. This is E's chance to have a parent that actually loves her for her. I'm not stepping in the way of that."

Belle nodded, but still watched her carefully. "Well, I suppose we should give the three of them some space. Doug and Hades will be on edge enough as it is."

"Awesome," Ben breathed in relief. "I'm gonna go grab a shower."

"Me, too," Fairy Godmother agreed, heading off to hunt for an unoccupied bathroom.

Mal waved to Ben's parents as the three of them disappeared. Beau watched them go before looking in the direction Evie had gone. Nothing seemed to be aflame, and there was no yelling, so he supposed he could let this go for now. 

"Finally regretting not keeping better watch over the Isle for the last twenty four years?" Belle asked, crossing her arms. 

"It would've certainly minimized the number of surprises," Beau grunted.

"Yes it would," Belle agreed. "But it was 'Belle, they don't need to be monitored' and 'What trouble could they get into without magic?'"

Beau groaned. "Fine, you were right... again."

Belle smirked at him. "Come on. We should tell the kitchens to prepare a feast. Those kids will be hungry. I'll even make sure they prepare extra steak for you." Beau perked up. Extra steak for dinner was always a win!

Upstairs, Evie leaned against a wall, eyeing Hades. She still had no idea what to make of the situation, but now that she didn't have to watch over the kids, she had time to think things over. A lot of questions swirled around her mind and she slowly took in a deep breath.

Hades and Doug watched her nervously. Hades hated that Mal had thrown him to the wolves like that, but considering he _had_ lied to her, he supposed all was fair in love and family. He just wished she'd given him more time to prepare. There was still no definite on what kind of powers Evie had inherited. For all he knew, she was just as capable of scorching his face off as Mal. 

Doug wanted to be anywhere but where he currently was. He didn't think Evie would be a problem. She tended to keep her calm frighteningly well. No, he still needed to wrap his mind around the fact that Hades, _God of the Underworld_, was going to be his father-in-law. How does one even begin to deal with that kind of news? At least Ben was part beast, so he'd be able to handle Hades. Doug was half dwarf! Gods ate dwarves for breakfast probably!

At last, Evie finished her breath and asked, "Why did you lie to Mal?"

Hades blinked. "Uh, cause Maleficent would've made my life even more hell than usual if I didn't?" He hadn't expected that question at all.

"Who was her father?" Evie continued.

"Diaval," Hades responded. "Maleficent's best friend, or however close that woman could get to one."

Evie nodded. "I'll have to make some calls to bring him over. Last I heard he was in the darkest part of the Isle. I might have to search for him myself if the others are too afraid."

"Whoa, whoa, back up." Hades held up his hands. "Aren't you gonna, ya know, blow up about me being your dad?"

Evie blinked at him. "Why would I?"

"Uh, hello?" Hades gestured to himself as if it were obvious. "Your dad is a _god!_"

"Okay...?" Evie mentally went over the number of outfits she'd need to pick up in the next few minutes. She shrugged. "My mom was a sorceress, my boyfriend's a dwarf, and my best friend's a fairy marrying a baby beast."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Hades sighed. "I guess it's still setting in for me. I didn't think I had any kids. After the fling with your mom, I went into hiding, trying to avoid Maleficent. I guess I didn't think having kids would... happen."

Evie hummed and leaned back. "If you... still wanna be Mal's dad, I won't object. After telling a lie for a long time, sometimes, a part of you starts to believe it."

"Honestly?" Hades shrugged, slapping his hands against his legs. "I... wouldn't mind being a dad to both o' ya. Hell, Diaval can even join in, make the family bigger, I don't care. If I have a chance to make up for twenty years of neglect... I'm immortal, I have plenty of time to spend with my girls now that I'm free."

He leaned back against the wall. "But you know how me and Mal are. That means this choice comes down to you. What do you wanna do?"

Without missing a beat, a beaming grin spread over Evie's lips. "I would love for you and Diaval to be part of the family," she told him. "I've never been able to call anyone Dad before."

Hades pumped a fist in the air. "Yes!" he cheered. "Wait til ole Zeusy hears about this one. Stick it right in that stupid overgrown beard, ya thunderhead. I got two daughters!"

Evie laughed and lifted her basket. "One of which has some laundry to do," she chuckled. "Why don't you and Doug wait in your sitting room until I'm done?"

Hades rounded on Doug, menacing glare in place. "You been good to my little girl?" he growled lowly.

"Y-yes, sir!" Doug squeaked.

Evie reached out and placed a hand on Hades' arm. "No threatening. Now shoo. I have work to do."

"You know you could probably do all that by magic, right?" Hades called. "You _are_ a demigod."

"I _like_ doing it this way," Evie called, striding down the hall. "Helps me remember my roots."

Hades laughed softly and threw an arm around Doug's shoulders. "So? Tell me about her. I wanna know everything. I'm gonna be the best dad that island's ever seen."

Doug nodded and relaxed a little as they started for his sitting room. "Well, uh, you probably already guessed she's into fashion. Her outfits are worth hundreds of dollars and she only takes custom orders. She's got clients all over Auradon eating out of the palm of her hand..."

Hades grinned. He liked her already. Sure, he wasn't Mal's real dad, but he had to hand it to Maleficent. Thanks to her insanity, he had not one daughter, but two. He couldn't wait to rub it in Zeus' face. Or Hera's. He'd love to see her try to mess with his girls. Would teach her a thing or two about how resilient mortals can be. He was already growing to like this being a dad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add a joke in, but I wanted to keep the rating as low as possible. Still, I can't wait to work on more in this series and for the Evie's Dead AU.


End file.
